


At the Academy

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Series: Five Years in the Making [2]
Category: Shadow of Israphel - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smaller story set after Lysander is left alone at Skyhold</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/137820230434/jasander-ficlet-1

The young teenagers he’d enlisted to become skylords weren’t exactly what he’d been expecting. For one, none of them had been in a plane before this very moment.

“No! Cassidy pull _up_!” He reached over her shoulder from his seat behind her, frantically pulling the centre stick back and directing the plane away from one of Skyhold’s spires. He sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead and looking down at the girl.

She grinned sheepishly, tentatively putting her hands back on the controls, “Sorry, Mr Lysander.”

“Don’t apologise, just make sure to not fly towards Skyhold until we land,” He directed her control further to the right, away from another part of the airship, “And it’s just Skylord Lysander, not Mr.”

“Yes, Mr Skylord Lysander.”

He sighed, instead focusing his attention back onto trying not to crash. Crashing did seem to be a common occurrence lately, regardless of how close he was to the controls. Cassidy was one of the better pilots, he had to admit, and she’d already made two ‘emergency landings’. He mentally counted how many times he’d had to douse fires, repair aircraft, and rescue lost children. Far too many, he thought.

“Make a left, Cassidy. We’re going in for a landing.”

“Oh… Mr Skylord…?”

“It’s fine, I’ve got it,” He took the controls, cringing as some of her hair got in his eye. He really had to get these children into uniforms soon so he’d stop having these problems.

Their landing was one of the best he’d managed during the week, even if it was bumpy and ended up knocking a few of the landing torches off. He stepped out after his student and admired his job as she walked off, presumably to the dorms.

“Not that bad…” He muttered, looking down the runway and making a mental checklist to get it fixed, “Not as bad as yesterday.”

He took apart the plane, storing it in his pack and getting down from the landing strip. Its lights lit up the small terminal in an eerie red glow, reminiscent of his time spent with the heroes in Mistral. He ran his hand across the wall as he walked, smiling fondly as he remembered his trip with them.

He was dragged from his thoughts of Mistral as his youngest student ran up to him, tugging on his sleeves. He knelt down and softened his voice, as he’d startled the child more than once, “What is it?”

“Someone’s here, sir!” They pointed to the strip he’d just come from, with his sleeve still in their other hand, “They’ve come in a rainbow ship! Like the one Sybelle flies!”

“Thank you, Korra,” He stood, hesitating only for a moment when the child took his hand tightly, “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the dorms?”

“I’m coming with you sir!” They gripped his hand tightly, determined to accompany him. He nodded, walking back through the terminal with Korra in tow.

They hadn’t been lying; there was a very vibrant rainbow ship on the terminal with a pilot stood on the other side. Lysander cautiously knelt by the side of the strip, motioning for Korra to do the same, and watched the pilot put the pieces of their plane into their storage pack. In the dim light he couldn’t make them out, and he shot a glare at the empty space the runway’s extra lights used to be.

“Stay here, child,” He whispered, taking out his sword and standing slowly, “If I yell, please go alert the others.”

They nodded; staring wide eyed as the skylord climbed over the edge and approached the stranger. Whoever they were, they hadn’t turned around yet, and Lysander got more nervous as he took each step.

“Stranger, how did you find this place?” He tried, taking another step to place himself within striking distance, “You should not be here.”

The stranger spun around as soon as Lysander spoke, still shrouded in darkness. Their shoulders rose, and Lysander blinked as he heard a soft noise. He raised his sword, trying again, “State your business.”

“Oh you wouldn’t want to hear that!” Lysander froze, sword slipping from his grasp as the pilot pulled out a lantern and smiled, “You’d go beet red, dear!”

“J-Jasper? What are you doing here? I thought you were watching the mansion!” He recovered slowly, standing up straight and staring at the other skylord. It was a welcome sight, to see Jasper again rather than another recruit no older than twenty, even if the light cast an odd shadow over his left eye.

Jasper said nothing, his smile falling gradually as he took a step towards Lysander, “I didn’t give you a radio, did I?”

“I… I do not think so,” He tilted his head, confused, “Why?”

“You never contacted me, I thought it was because…” Jasper paused, looking down before looking back at him, “You’re here, safe, yes?”

He smiled, “More or less, these recruits might kill me yet.”

That seemed to cheer him up slightly, the red skylord moving to close the distance between them. His head settled comfortably on Lysander’s shoulder, nestling in and accompanying his arms in a tight hug. It took a few moments for Lysander’s brain to catch up, and when it did he returned the hug in full force.

“I missed you.”

He nodded against Jasper’s scalp, “And I as well.”

“Sir?” Lysander lifted his head, looking back at the recruit climbing up onto the strip.

“Yes, Korra?” He parted slightly from Jasper, keeping one arm tight around the man’s shoulder.

They stepped forward, casting a quick look at Jasper before looking back at him, “Do you know them?”

“Yes, he is my…” He looked at Jasper for a second before smiling softly, “He is my partner, and I feel you may get to know him better.”

Jasper’s smile returned, and he parted from Lysander to greet Korra properly. He watched the two of them talk, and couldn’t help grinning at the thought of Jasper trying to teach them.


End file.
